


It's my (engagement) party and I'll drink if I want to

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Amused Luke, Cute, Cutesy, Drunk Spencer Reid, Drunkenness, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ralvez - Freeform, Reidvez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: Spencer drinks a little too much at his and Luke's engagement party.





	It's my (engagement) party and I'll drink if I want to

“Luke…” Spencer moved his hand over his boyfriend’s chest, pausing to admire the new ring on his hand.  
  
Luke turned his head to look at the younger man. “Yeah?”  
  
Spencer didn’t say anything but swayed slightly on his feet. Luke tightened his arm around Spencer’s waist, holding him up.  
  
“I think I’ve had too much to drink.” Spencer hiccupped.  
  
Luke dropped a kiss to Spencer’s forehead. “Then put your wine down.”  
  
“Only if you give me…” Spencer started to laugh at the joke in his own head.  
  
Luke grinned at his boyfriend. “Give you what?”  
  
Spencer leaned in to whisper in Luke’s ear. “Something else to put in my hand and bring to my lips.”  
  
Luke steadied himself, walking Spencer over to a lawn chair. “Are you saying that you seriously want to leave our engagement party, that Penelope has been nice enough to plan, and that Dave has been nice enough to host,in order to blow me?”  
  
Spencer nodded, smiling at his fiance.  
  
Luke eased Spencer down into a chair. “That’d be rude Spencer.”  
  
“You’re just afraid of Penelope.”  
  
“Too right I am.” He knelt down, took Spencer's head in his hands, and brought him in for a kiss. “Now, you stay put and try not to come onto anyone else while I go grab some carbs for you; try to sober you up.”  
  
Spencer pouted and grabbed Luke’s hand. “Stay here.”  
  
“I’ll be right back, Spence.” Luke brought Spencer’s hand to his lips. “And we can leave in an hour.”  
  
Spencer grinned, leaning back in the chair. "I can't wait."   
Luke rolled his eyes. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Spencer replied, bringing the wineglass back to his lips as he watched Luke walked over to the food table.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first (submitted) Criminal Minds piece and the first work that I've submitted for any fandom in over 5 years.
> 
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
